Hanami
by ninnae
Summary: El amor es algo confuso y puede llevarnos a hacer cosas estúpidas y que nos causen mucho dolor, pero muchas veces una sola acción es capaz de acabar con toda la tristeza que tengamos en el corazón. De esta forma un caballero sera capaz de hacer aflorar los más bellos sentimientos del caballero de los hielos eternos. One shot. CamusxMilo.


Hanami

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

—Estúpido Milo—mascullaba un ya hastiado francés, llevaban desde la amanecida en el aeropuerto de Atenas a la espera de un vuelo que se había retrasado más de dos horas.

—Ya Camusito, no es para tanto si solo es un poco de espera, ni que nos fuéramos a quedar a vivir aquí—le dijo un bicho charlatán a un foribundo galo que lo miraba como si quisiera asfixiarlo.

Camus muy enojado por las palabras despreocupadas de su _amigo_ se sentó en la banca de la sala de espera sin muchas opciones y se pregunto cómo demonios había terminado ahí. — Claro olvidada el maldito poder de convencimiento que tenía ese maldito arácnido—pensó para sí, eso sumado a los fuertes sentimientos que el aguador sentía por el caballero de Escorpio.

—Maldito Milo si no estuviera tan enamorado de ti te juro que te haría estatua de hielo—pronuncio por lo bajo Camus, Milo que no le prestaba demasiada atención escucho un murmullo de su parte y le pregunto.

—Has dicho algo—.

Acuario avergonzado por haber sido descubierto desvió su cara sonrojada y emitió un simple _no_ como respuesta, Milo que se dio cuenta de su acción simplemente le sonrió sin quitar la mirada de él.

Lo cierto es que ambos desde hace algún tiempo habían comenzado a sentir cosas el uno por el otro, pero el problema radicaba en que ninguno había sido capaz de confesarse por lo que ellos desconocían aquel sentimiento que compartían.

—_Personas del vuelo 322 con destino Osaka, Japón arribar al andén de abordaje 2—_pronuncia una voz por altoparlante a los pasajeros del aeropuerto. Este llamado alerta a los dos jóvenes de que su vuelo finalmente había llegado, Camus aprovecho esto para salir rápidamente de la sala de espera y dirigirse al andén donde abordarían el vuelo y de esa forma librarse de la vergonzosa situación en la que se metió.

Milo algo desconcertado solo atino a seguirlo y pensando para sus adentros:

— ¿Y a este qué demonios le paso?—.

Ya dentro del avión y acomodado en su asiento junto a la ventana el aguador se tranquilizo y tratando de dormir cierra los ojos para que su inquieto y amado bicho no lo molestara. Pero como los dioses solo saben jugar con la paciencia de los humanos ocurriría todo lo contrario.

Milo es alguien hiperactivo por naturaleza y también muy seductor por lo que ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a coquetear con las bellas aeromozas. Camus algo extrañado de la falta de charla de su amigo se da cuenta de que no se haya en su asiento así que lo busca con la mirada y lo que ve le hace hervir la sangre, se para y camina en dirección del bicho; el escorpión estaba flirteando con una despampanante rubia que era la encargada del vuelo.

— ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un lugar como este?—pregunta el bicho descarado, la mujer al tener a un hombre tan guapo prestándole atención sonrió coquetamente y le respondió.

—Haciéndome cargo de todo lo que necesites—. Por supuesto la frase había tenido un doble sentido y esto fue captado por el griego, pero él no fue el único que escucho las palabras de la aeromoza, sino que Camus también lo hizo. Este último muy furioso encaro a Milo y le dice.

—Maldito eres un descarado, es acaso que no tienes decencia ni respeto por lo demás—. Camus estaba muy celoso y no quiso medir sus palabras ni sus reacciones. Milo desconcertado por la impulsiva reacción del galo no pudo ni hablar, su intención era poner celoso al francés, pero nunca pensó que este actuaría de esa forma y a tal grado.

—No sé porque te enfadas tanto, no es como si tuviera que darles explicaciones de mis actos a nadie— acoto Milo una vez salido de su asombro.

El galo ofendido por las palabras del bicho pensó una sarta de maldiciones para decirle, pero su orgullo pudo más por lo que simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia su asiento.

Milo consciente de que la había jodido con aquel que era su amor secreto debería buscar una manera de arreglar la situación, solo esperaba que el motivo de su viaje mejorara un poco el ánimo de querido aguador.

Lo que quedo del vuelo fue un completo desastre, Camus como una novia aireada no le dirigió la palabra en las horas siguientes y Milo intentaba cada cosa para llamar su atención, desde picarlo cuando este cerraba sus ojos intentando dormir hasta suplicándole que lo perdone por actuar como un crio. Pero nada, Camus no se apiado del bicho.

Era más de mediodía cuando llegaron a Osaka, un cálido sol se alzaba en el cielo y las temperaturas eran agradables incluso para cierto caballero que amaba los climas fríos.

Algo cansados por todo lo que habían pasado se marcharon hacia su hotel, el silencio persistía al igual que la molestia de Camus. Milo se hallaba preocupado, tenía que encontrar una forma de que el aguador lo perdonara o nada de lo que tenía planeado funcionaria.

Ya en su habitación el bicho se recostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, estaba pensativo y con el ceño fruncido, cuando repentinamente sonrió socarronamente y se levanto apresurado, corrió hacia la recepción del hotel y pidió algunas cosas que necesitaría. Antes de que llegue la noche conseguiría el perdón d su querido mago de los hielos.

Camus algo triste se tendió fuertemente sobre la colcha mientras murmuraba para sí —Estúpido Milo, porque tienes que hacerme esto—. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas demostrando el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Lo que no sabía es que su bicho estaba preparándole algo que le demostraría que era lo que esté en verdad sentía por él.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Milo apareció frente a la puerta del cuarto donde se hallaba el acuario, este último se hallaba dormido después de haber llorado por algunas horas. El griego toco a la puerta despertado al aguador este rápidamente quito los restos de lagrimas que pudiesen haber quedado y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres Milo, por que no me dejas en paz y te largas?—le dijo cabizbajo Camus. Escorpio dándose cuenta del estado melancólico y viendo pequeños rastros de lágrimas que el aguador no pudo borrar se sintió terriblemente culpable, pues el solo quería ver si este sentía algo por él. Lo abrazo impulsivamente pidiéndole perdón desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Camus anonadado por su acción se quedo quieto por unos instantes pero no paso mucho para que le devolviera el abrazo, el aguador se sentía demasiado bien en los brazos de su bicho y Milo simplemente no quería separarse de él, pasaron largos minutos antes de que terminaran aquel contacto. Después de eso el caballero de escorpio volvió a disculparse y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para él.

Camus ya algo más calmado y alegre solo asintió, y dejo que Milo lo llevará.

Tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar a un hermoso lugar, una playa algo escondida la cual no muchos conocían, el lugar perfecto para que ambos pudieran estar sin ser molestados.

—Milo este lugar es hermoso—comento un maravillado Camus, no era para menos, un paradisiaco lugar, aguas turquesa, arena blanca y el sonido del mar de fondo en conjunto con una marea tranquila.

—Eso no es todo, te dije que quería tu perdón por lo que arregle algo para que pudiéramos estar juntos los dos solos y pudiéramos hablar—dijo el bicho con una sonrisa de ternura.

Sonrojado Camus le dirigió una mirada y asintió.

Milo tomo la mano del aguador y lo llevo hasta una mesa que fue previamente preparada para ellos. Allí había una deliciosa comida japonesa, grandes cantidades de sushi y un típico plato de Osaka okonomiyaki, además de un exquisito vino francés de los que tanto les gustaban a el galo. La mesa estaba arreglada con adornos haciendo referencia al mar y aledaño un brasero que despedía un olor dulzón producto de las esencias que estaban siendo quemadas.

—Camus yo prepare todo esto para pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, te hice sufrir y me siento muy mal por eso. —admitió el bicho. —Eres alguien muy importante para mí en muchos sentidos—termino con una voz casi en un susurro.

El francés con el corazón latiendo a mil lo miro y le dice dulcemente—Mi tonto escorpión tú también eres alguien muy importante para mí, no me gusta estar peleado contigo. Sé que no tenía derecho a hacerte aquella escena por lo que te pido disculpas—.

—Cam tú no tienes porque pedir disculpas fui yo quien causo todo esto y lo solucionare ya lo verás, además por la noche hay algo que quiero preguntarte y espero que tu respuesta sea que sí—finalizo entusiasmado el bicho.

El galo extrañado y algo curioso por la reacción del ser que amaba simplemente sonrió.

Ya era de noche y las festividades en castillo de Osaka estaban a punto de comenzar, el Hanami nocturno era un espectáculo que no podían perderse, ver los cerezos floridos iluminados por bellas luces era algo impresionante.

Milo se encargo de llevar a Camus hacia el castillo para que pudieran observar los cerezos, llegaron vestidos con yukatas típicas de la zona; había mucha gente reunida para celebrar la llegada de la primavera. Se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba bajo un cerezo florido y un estanque que era habitado por algunas carpas.

La suave brisa nocturna mecía los mechones de sus cabellos mientras disfrutaban de un agradable silencio. Veían las flores caer por el viento que soplaba sobre las ramas, Camus embelesado por la belleza del lugar no se dio cuenta cuando Milo se paro y acto seguido se arrodillo frente a él mostrándole una caja con un dije de oro con los símbolos de escorpio y acuario.

—Mi querido amigo, mi fiel compañero, hoy me encuentro frente a ti arrodillado para demostrarte lo que siento, te amo como no tienes idea, me gustaría que compartieras tu vida conmigo, quiero ver tu risa y tu tristeza, tu felicidad y amargura. Quiero ser tu vida. Por lo que te pregunto ahora ¿Camus de Acuario te gustaría ser mi novio?—.

El aguador ante la declaración de su amigo solo pudo quedarse callado por unos instantes procesando lo que acababa de decirle, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, es acaso alguna vez en sus más absurdos sueños imagino al caballero de escorpio declarándole su amor, por supuesto que sí, pero solo eran sueños, esto es la realidad.

—Dime que esto es verdad, que no es solo un sueño—susurro Camus no creyendo lo que estaba viviendo.

Milo como pudo se levanto del suelo y dejo sobre la banca la cajita con la joya, se acerco al galo y le tomo suavemente las manos.

—Camus, todo esto es verdad, yo te amo y te deseo a mi lado y quisiera saber si... ¿tú me amas también?—declaro Milo con voz trémula.

El galo dándose cuenta del temblor y la inseguridad con la que Milo pronuncio la última frase lo abrazo fuertemente intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, su miedo, su inseguridad pero por sobre todo el gran amor que profesaba hacia su persona.

—Milo, mi querido Milo, yo ya te dijo cuánto me importas, pero lo que no te confesé fue que te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca imagine que algún día tu pudieras sentir lo mismo. Sufría mucho cuando posabas tu mirada en otras personas y deseaba ser yo el objeto de tu atención, pero sabía que aquello nunca pasaría, o eso pensaba, pero ahora tú estás aquí y lo único que puedo decirte es que yo también te amo—.

Una vez que el francés termino de hablar se separo de Milo y lo miro a la cara con una mirada brillante y pronunció.

—Ah y si acepto ser tu novio, con la única condición de que seas solo mío—.

Milo contento ríe y le dice —Por supuesto amor solo seré tuyo y de nadie más, te lo juro por Athena—.

—Es en serio Milo nadie de andar coqueteando con otras mujeres o persona me oíste—exclamo un amenazador galo.

Con miedo en la voz el griego responde—Todo lo que tu desees cariño, solo lo hare contigo—.

Después de esa sutil advertencia un enamorado griego coge la caja que había dejado a un lado en la banca y saca el dije con los símbolos de escorpio y acuario unidos, acerca su mano al cuello del galo y le coloca la cadena mientras le susurra —Que por siempre estemos unidos—.

El francés solo pudo sonrojarse y ladear la cabeza mascullando —Eres un tonto Milo, pero te amo—.

La noche comenzó a hacerse más oscura y el festival estaba por llegar a su término, ahí fue con solo los cerezos florecidos y las estrellas como espectadores que Milo le confesó finalmente cual fue el motivo de llevarlo a ese lugar para confesarle su amor.

— ¿Sabes?, los cerezos florecidos para los japoneses es como la vida, algo efímero y maravilloso, como la flor del árbol es hermosa también lo son los momentos que vivimos con nuestros seres amados y para mi nuestro amor es algo aunque efímero en este universo que ha vivido millones de años es también maravilloso, porque como la vida el amor es algo que debemos disfrutar al máximo y al ver cada año florecer los cerezos me daré cuenta que sin importar cuantos sean las discusiones o peleas que tengamos habrá un momento que el amor que nos tenemos será más fuerte y volverá a florecer entre medio de todo el caos que podamos estar viviendo.

Camus sorprendido por la palabras de su ahora novio lo mira y al ver en sus ojos todo el amor que el griego le tiene le sonríe y le dice.

—Yo luchare para que los cerezos florezcan cada sin importar todo lo que tengamos que vivir—.

Ambos abrazados y felices porque finalmente saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro se quedan mirando el cielo nocturno a la espera de que el festival acabe para después terminar su viaje y poder volver a casa.


End file.
